Rainy day and broke economy
by SarcasticBlue
Summary: The European Union are deciding Greece's fate but while they try to work out a solution Hercules decides to leave the meeting a little bit until he see's his girlfriend waiting for him. No smut just fluff. This is for the talented Merza. Hope you like it!


Hercules puffed out some air. Today wasn't his day. Or this year wasn't working well for him. Greece's economy and being voted out of European Union echoed on his head. For the love of whatever reason he couldn't bring himself to let loose and smile. Normally he would never smoke, but today is different he needed it. Either a cigarette or a couple of beers. Lighting up the cigarette he glanced outside the balcony. It was rather depressing the weather, dark and raining. People seem to have resorted to staying indoors with someone they care about while Hercules was all alone, on a balcony, smoking.

Letting the intoxicating smoke fill his lungs and exhaling it. Watching the darken clouds exit his lips and move up until it disappeared. Hercules repeated this a couple times just watching the smoke rise into nothingness.

"Long day?" A familiar voice broke Hercules out of his train of thought.

"Well miss pharaoh," that earned him a glare from his companion.

"I'm not a pharaoh," she frowned. Her dark hair twirled around her face and cascaded down to her mid back. Honey colored eyes focused on Hercules' eyes. The representation of Egypt was well known for her perfect posture and frankly her silence. But Hercules and Sadik can tell you once the Egyptian woman was on a roll, there was no stoping her.

"Doesn't matter," Hercules puffed another cigarette, "I like the turquoise it looks lovely on you." He gestured to her outfit. A bright turquoise top, grey blazer and matching slacks. She of course had some silver jewelry on.

"I think you look hot in that suit," Nawal or Egypt smirked.

"Do you mean you wish to see me removed from these clothes?" Hercules teased, pretending to remove the black blazer.

"If you do I would bust out laughing," Nawal replied. Hercules pretended to cry. He slump himself on her shoulders, pretending to cry. He kept weeping until she tried to move him off of her.

"Not only is my economy broken but so is my heart!" Hercules exclaimed melodramatically. "How could a woman so beautiful-" Nawal cut him off with a kiss to the lips.

"Please become an actor," Nawal said breaking off the kiss. Hercules reached forward and pulled her close.

"Please become a pharaoh," he retaliated. For a minute she looked pissed.

"You know how I feel about pharaohs," she sighed letting her head rest against the grecian's chest.

Hercules knew what she meant. She recently got rid of her former boss. They nick named the ex boss pharaoh because he simply wouldn't leave. After a painful revolution filled with Nawal's people trying to get another leader and many nights were the only thing to comfort the distraught Egyptian woman was Hercules. Staying close to her and holding her tight. It was Hercules who had kept her sane throughout everything and now, it will be Nawal who will comfort the Greek.

"Sorry about that," Hercules whispered in her ear. She made no movement to indicate that she heard him.

"I heard a little bit of the European meeting sorry to hear that," Hercules stiffened at Nawal's statement. The European Union was what was slowly making him lose his mind. If it wasn't the Union it will be the debt crisis he has that will end him.

"Two countries have already voted to kick me off and six are undecided choosing to remain neutral," he monotonously repeated the statements from the meeting. "And the rest of Europe will soon decide that maybe I'm not worth trying to save," he breathed out. The idea that Europe will turn their backs on the Greek nation literally made him turn pale white, abandoning any hopes to safely fix everything. Hercules shook his head and hugged Nawal tighter. She wrapped her arms around him. Trying to comfort him. Slowly she lifted his chin until his eyes met hers.

"Hobi," Nawal soothed, "as nations we will all face times where it feels like we're spiraling down a dark hole with nothing to guide us." She kissed his lips, "but we will always get up, everything must get worse before they get better." Hercules released the breath he had been holding.

After a moment of standing in silence and in each others arms Nawal kissed his cheek. "Now we can stand here and feel sorry for ourselves or we can sneak out and go have some fun," she motioned to the front doors. Hercules glanced at his watch and at the door, frantically trying to figure out if the risk of leaving a meeting was worth it.

If he did sneak out Hercules can finally spend some romantic time with Nawal. They could go out for a date or even go to the neighboring country. Not like they haven't done that before. If Hercules kept dutiful to his meetings he would face all of Europe and then have to probably beg on his knees for any more time and patience.

"Quick lets leave," Hercules smirked earning a squeal of delight from his Egyptian lover.

They snuck into the meeting and grabbed their briefcase and Nawal's car keys. "Und where do you think you two are going?" The German nation hissed at the couple. Hercules was stunned. Trying to find a logical answer to satisfy Germany but was unable to. Nawal grabbed Hercules wrist and ran out of the meeting.

"It's still raining! And Luddy is following us!" Hercules screamed trying to sort out the mess that was unraveling itself.

"Remember I don't speak English and your deaf!" She replied laughing. Ludwig stopped chasing them and just glared. If they didn't return to the meeting then they will get sick from the rain, Germany thought to himself. He returned to the meeting while Nawal and Hercules ran at full speed.

After running for about an hour and soaking wet they decided to find a place to stay at for the night. Hercules looked around, on his left was a plaza of cafes and boutiques. On the right was a an all to familiar road.

"We can go get a quick bite and get a hotel room or," Nawal trailed off.

"Or we can go to the hotel room and completely piss off room service," Hercules finished. Nawal smiled at the latter option. Both walked a bit more until they reached the grand hotel. It was prestigious and very clean. The holder of many luxury and cleanliness awards. The building itself was surrounded by a carpet of flowers and trees adding to its majestic atmosphere, it had at least 15 stories and all of the floors had luxurious decor and the finest of rooms. Nawal and Hercules themselves had stayed in this hotel, of course separately.

"Okay how are we going to explain our situation?" Nawal inquired.

"Simple I'm your husband and our car broke down," Hercules said with ease. Nawal smiled at this and walked with him inside. After ordering a room for them to crash into for the night they grabbed the keys and went straight to the hotel gift shop to get some spare clothes to change into. Hercules shrugged himself out of his clothes and into the pajamas he bought from the shop. It was a cotton shirt and dark blue pants to go with it. Nawal wore a tank top and shorts that had the hotel's name on it.

"Well aren't you stunning," Hercules teased. Nawal got on the bed and laughed.

"I know I am," she stretched herself out and laid down on the pillows. Hercules sat on the couch and grabbed the remote, he aimlessly flipped through the channels until he got bored and landed on a comedy show. He curled up with Nawal and continued to watch in humble silence. The tv was the only thing making any noise in the calm room and for this couple that was more than perfect. The gloomy weather didn't let up at all but it had no affect on their mood. Everything was somber in that perfect moment of time. Hercules pulled the blanket over them for warmth as they watched tv.

"أنا حبك انت" Nawal whispered. Hercules smiled. He has been with Nawal long enough to know what it meant.

"I love you too Nawal," Hercules said as he kissed her goodnight.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it! This is for the amazingly talented Merza! I didn't know what fem!egypt's name is so I went with Nawal. Sorry for the long wait! Hoped you liked it!


End file.
